mudfandomcom-20200213-history
Nannymud
NannyMUD has been available to the public since the spring of 1990, and has been continuously developed during the years. The theme is Epic Fantasy; medieval fantasy with magic. Several different playing styles are possible, from player killing and pure hack-and-slash to quest solving and social chatting. Players all over the world occasionally gather for some real life partying as well. NannyMUD has a soul, a tool for expressing moods and feelings. It has spread to many other LPMUDs all over the world. The game features over 50,000 locations, more than 100 quests, many guilds and even more clubs. The MUD provides all new players with a special guide, introducing the game and giving useful advice. History NannyMUD is considered to be a very old MUD, having now been online for nearly twenty years. Basics In NannyMUD, the game begins at level 1. There are 19 levels that one may advance through, and following that, a prestigious paragon system where the requirements get steeper and steeper. Each player has four basic stats that they advance for the cost of experience points as they level up. Strength determines how much one can carry. Dexterity determines how much damage is done with a weapon. Constitution increases health. Intelligence increases spell points. All these stats may have additional side effects with certain equipment, or in certain guilds. Money is saved in NannyMUD, but equipment is dropped when a player logs out. There are, however, clever ways to save equipment despite logging out. There is a deposit box that will store equipment for a certain amount of time. Alternatively and more risky, some players opt to drop their items in secret places that they believe are rarely visited and difficult to find. Most items will not disappear on the ground. Uniques, however, have certain special rules. As there can only be one of any given unique at a time, they often decay quicker than ordinary items. While in some games, it is always recommended to use the best gear, in NannyMUD the best items statwise are not always necessarily the best overall. A platemail, for example, is extremely heavy and may force a player to be unable to carry other items. It is a good idea to try to balance equipment rather than using a few extremely heavy items. NannyMUD is not a class based game, but it is very heavily guild based. Joining a guild will allow a player to have access to various abilities that will often make them much more powerful in combat. Active guilds The Adventurers' Guild The Adventurer's guild is the guild that every player starts out in. It has relatively few abilities, and most players are expected to leave it by level 10. Chefs Guild The Chefs advance their cooking prowess by finding new types of monsters to cook throughout the world. Cult of Cthulhu This guild worships Cthulhu. Beware. Only those of evil minds can comprehend Cthulhu. Darks A secretive order. Darks are always found in the dark, carrying black candles to cast out any light. This guild is ideal for experienced players that wish to play an evil character. The alignment restrictions are quite strict, and a Darks' power increases with a more evil alignment. The Druids Guild This is a good guild for beginners. It focuses on powers of nature, and has no alignment restrictions. Champions of Khorne Followers of Khorne may never die, or they will be removed. There is no excuse for defeat, victory requires none. In order to advance in this guild, one must constantly be killing, or Khorne will be displeased. The Assembly of Knights The opposite of Darks, this guild requires a good alignment. A Knight must never party or help a Dark, and must always help the side of good. Knights are well known for being helpful to new and old players alike. This guild often requires one to defend Camelot, for evil often attacks the castle. Lepers Guild Those cast out of the normal world for their disgusting disesase, the lepers often live in recluse with one another. Their equipment is tainted, so once a leper uses it, only other lepers may equip it. The Masters of NannyMUD For the truly talented that wish to have a challenge. Only experienced players should join this guild. The Holy Monks Order A guild for experienced players. Advancement in this guild requires questpoints. Monks are able to heal and fight with their fists. They must attend meditation. The Prophets The end is near... or so the prophets say. This guild is good for beginners, as advancement in it is fairly straightforward. Simyarin A difficult guild to advance in, but essentially what one would call a mages guild. These mages use magic to decimate their foes. Vampires The vampires is for truly experienced players that love the art of player killing. Advancing in this guild requires players to fight against vampires in their own guild to advance. The Vikings Guild Vikings. They worship the Norse gods. Active clubs The Apprentice Lumberjacks They chop trees, and druids do not take a liking to them. Often singing the song, "I'm a lumberjack and I'm ok." The Barbers Club The cutters of hair, and often imprinting their names into other player's bodies. The Brotherhood of the Heart The Charmers The Combatants The Dart Club For throwing darts. The Diners Club For those well versed in the excellent food that Nanny has to offer. The Gentlemans' Club For Gentlemen only. Stay out, ladies. The Guitarists The Life Haters For those of who recognize how much life sucks. The Sock Fetischists The Theatre Club The Traders Club The main place to trade items. The Treasure Hunters Club Bring treasure to an old dwarf to advance in this club. The Voters Club A club for people with opinions. Administration The local god is named Mats - beware of his wrath! The high wizards are Beldin, Gabe, Mami, Titleist and Vulcan. The administration maintains the NannyMUD code, and directs the overall design of the game. Most of the administration lives in Sweden. Famous players Cost The number 1 quester in all of Nanny. He has more quest points than any other player. Maggs The highest ranking monk for ages since, Maggs is well known for having a great deal of knowledge about the game and having completed many quests. Rhuarc The highest ranking Khorne for a very long time, Rhuarc is quite well known in Nanny for his accomplishment. Michel A vampire that knew the game very well, he was for quite some time one of the highest ranked and most deadly vampires around. Most well known for his infamously long profile that took multiple characters to post, and eventually got him banished. Inactive Guilds The Damned The Kittens The Mages Inactive Clubs